


first time.

by primaverala



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, First Time, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, I promise, No Smut, Nyotalia, Sisters, i promise its not smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaverala/pseuds/primaverala
Summary: Madeleine may not want her sister dating  Russia (seriously Amelia, what you doing, girl?) but at least she's good at storytelling while she's at it.





	first time.

“I was only 16 when I had my first experience with Ivan. Okay- so it wasn’t my first time,” Madeleine cocked an accusing eyebrow at that, “You know the relationship I had with Arthur, Maddy. But he didn’t count. I mean, Arthur. _Arthur_.”

Madeleine shuddered. She understood, how very, “passionate” Arthur was. Maybe there was something he could learn from Francis himself.

“But yes- it was very romantic. It was in Alaska,” “Alaska?” Madeleine echoed. “Yes, Alaska. Remember, I got that territory during that time period? That wasn’t the only thing I got!” Amelia whooped.

Madeleine rolled her eyes, she should of known her sister. “It was very romantic. And hot. The moonlight, and he was a little older than me-” “A couple hundred,” Madeleine interrupted cheekily.

“Okay- Look. I have a Daddy Complex. Sure. What do you expect when Arthur basically abandoned us when we were children?”

Madeleine stilled, why did all of their sleepovers have to turn serious? Amelia shrugged, and continued on. “Well, that doesn’t matter. Anyway- my outfit? So hot. Like, daaayum, girlfriend!”

Madeleine cocked her head. “They had Victoria Secret in the 1800’s?” Amelia shoved her playfully, “No. I could pull off the hoop-basket and garter thing though, don’t you think?” She cocked a hip sassily, giving a “smouldering” gaze to Maddy.

Maddy couldn’t help laughing. Dear god. Even if Amelia, her World Superpower little sister slept with Ivan, the big-bad Commie, if this is how she recounts her tale then Maddy doesn’t give two damns what Amelia did.


End file.
